Princess in Pirate Land
by choppertime1
Summary: In the world of pirates, Monkey D. Luffy sets off to find the One Piece, and with him he will bring along the best of the best as his crew. But in this version, it's seems he'll be taking a little extra. And that extra is Lucy, a not so normal woman working at a diner, and… a cat?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm Choppertime. This is the first story I've ever published online, so just keep that in mind when reading. I hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter 1: Lucy and the Town of Smiles

St. Maria, the town of smiles. This place is filled with whites and light browns with the old cathedral in the center resided. Everybody was happy here. As was Lucy, who's been getting on in this bustling town for the past year. This happy place full of people and books was where she's finally been able to go on with life.

This morning, Lucy woke up to her alarm again. Her long blonde hair covered her face as she opened her eyes in annoyance. Lazily, she rolled to her stomach and then...slipped off the bed. "Ack!"

She groaned strewn on the wooden floor of her apartment. She mumbled curses as she stumbled up and slumped all the way to the bathroom. It took her exactly 23 minutes and 47 seconds to come back out with a shining smile on her face. Choosing a white blouse and blue skirt to wear, she quickly grabbed a book from her bookcase and her bag and hopped off for work.

And off she went making greetings to the townspeople she knew so well. Bobby from the department store, Giorgio from the clinic...she'd come to know many but not all in this place. The main street of St. Maria was always packed in the mornings, so Lucy could only walk there for a short time before she had to take the back streets. Eventually, she arrived near the harbor and straight to Arga's Diner, her place of work and where she ate for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

Entering through the back doors, she arrived inside the small, white kitchen occupied by few cooks who greeted her gleefully with beautiful smiles.

"It's Lucy!"

"G'mornin, Lucy-chan!"

"Hey, Lucy!"

"Good morning!" she chimed back quickly going to the back room to put her bag up. There would be break at 3 today so she stuffed her rather large book in the purse and hurriedly put on the official apron of a waitress. Looking to the corner of the room, she found the small bag of cat food she had bought the other day. She stuffed some pellets in a wooden bowl and went back out. "Is Kiki behaving today?" she smiled asking the cooks. They all cringed.

Her smile twitched. Now she was feeling guilty for pushing it onto the poor workers of this establishment. Sure, she worked here too, but this was her idea.

Coming out the backdoor, Lucy u-turned into the alley between Arga's and the old couple's cafe. In the corner was a roughed up gray cat. It hissed as soon as he saw her and her heart dropped again.

"And here I thought I was good with animals…" Her smile couldn't go on, but nevertheless she set down the bowl of food, "I guess that just means you little guys can tell a person's true character huh? Then I can't blame you, haha."

Despite the scratching and growling, Lucy forcefully made it to Kiki's head and gave it a good rub. She had saved this cat herself. Just because this town was filled with the happiest residents in East Blue didn't mean it's kids couldn't be cruel. Lucy had even bothered to give him a name, but Kiki simply wouldn't let her take him to a vet. The poor thing's fur was matted and one of his front legs were limp.

No one got out of life scat free, huh? Maybe she should drag him all the way to the doctor instead of her previously passive approach. Lucy had long noticed the strange red crystal necklace around the cat's neck for some time as well. Of course, Kiki would never let her touch it though, so she had no idea what it was, but maybe she could if she just used a little more force in trying to help…

"Well, you be a good boy Kiki. I'll be back in the afternoon." She sighed thinking she would think more on it for a little while and headed for the door.

"Mrrreow!"

*At least be nice while I'm leaving!* She cried to herself as she walked back inside. Before her was Wendy, the newest cook to this small diner. She gave a worried smile to Lucy as she washed the lettuce.

"Did it not go well?"

Lucy leaned on the door to cry some more, "Not really...Cats are really hard to take care of you know!"

"Don't take it to heart! I'm sure he really likes you deep down." she said with her usual small smile while beginning to cut the lettuce.

"Why would name a guy cat Kiki anyway?" said Emily who was coming back in to pick up another order. "Hey old man, where's number five's order? Those kids are ferocious!"

Lucy pouted moving to begin her own work. She muttered under breath, "It's a super cute name though isn't it?" But she walked out of the kitchen by herself renewing her grin. Over behind the bar was Ms. Arga, the boss of this establishment.

Ms. Arga was kind enough to hire Lucy in her time of need all those months ago. It's thanks to her that she had a place to live and books to read. Arga caught sight of her, and waved in good spirits.

"Lucy! Good morning. I hope you're ready for another day of pancakes!"

Lucy laughed saying, "Maybe not too many pancakes…" To tell the truth, Lucy was getting tired of those…

And then the doors burst open wide, and a boy with the biggest smile Lucy had ever seen let himself in shouting, "MEAT!", like he was the hungriest guy on earth.

It was a dark haired young man with noodle like arms and a straw hat upon his head. Behind him was a rather meaner looking swordsman with green hair and three blades at his hip. Lucy's guess is that they weren't from around here. Such strange characters only showed up at the harbor anyway. Lucy was overjoyed his enthusiasm for food however. *What a sweet kid*, she thought approaching the two men.

Little did she know that these two men were Monkey D. Luffy and Roronoa Zoro. They made up a very small pirate crew coming upon their first island together after a battle with the marines. As expected, Luffy had eaten all the food rations, so at the moment they're starving.

"Welcome to Arga's Diner! A table for two?" she said pleasantly.

"Sure", Zoro answered with a deep voice. He could care less about anything else until he got something in his stomach!

"Hey! Do you guys have meat? Man am I hungry right now! We practically starved ourselves!" Luffy said eagerly rubbing his belly but easily being seated at the table Lucy had led them to.

*Starved themselves?*

"And whose fault was that, huh?" Zoro growled at him. He rather rudely stomped his boots on the table where food is eaten and said, "Give me some booze."

Lucy twitched, "Um, of course. Please take your feet off where the food goes and I'll get your meat and booze right away!"

Thankfully he did as was told and Lucy went her way giving the order. The two men went on bickering and then laughing interchangeably as they waited. But the kid, in Lucy's eyes, started whining after about five minutes and Lucy had to ask poor Wendy and the others to hurry up. All the time, Arga laughed it up admiring the spirit within one boy.

"What great customers we get each and every day, Lucy! I just love character." she said as she served and peaceful old man at the bar. "You can just tell that those two have a plan!"

Lucy looked over at them again, seeing the kid start picking his nose angrily. She couldn't help but giggle. "A plan, huh?" She knows what that felt like. "I think their goal for now is to get something in those "manly" stomachs!" She and her boss laughed it up together as the meat and booze finally came in.

"Here you are guys!" Lucy served all smiles on her face. Frowns were turned upside down as she settled the large plates on the table. "I hope you have a great meal."

And they did.

They swallowed that food like vacuums. Lucy almost couldn't believe it.

"Uh, I don't think that's healthy…" she remarked to Emily who lazily leaned on a barrel.

Emi scoffed, "Yeah that goes for you too."

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

And so they ended up asking for seconds...and thirds...and fourths. Lucy was becoming unsure as she served them large portions each time and they gobbled it up. Each of those treys were like 2,000 beris. Could they pay for this?

And each time another serving was asked for, the more irritated Lucy got. It seems it was the weird straw hat kid that was the only one eating all that now. So on the fourth serving Lucy put her foot down, or rather slapped her hand on the table.

With a crooked smile she asked, "I wouldn't want to disturb you or anything dear customers...but you can pay for all this, right?"

They were silent for a moment before the older man face palmed and the straw hat boy exclaimed, "Ah! I forgot!"

That means no.

"Zoro, make a run for it!" yelled the boy, and they jumped off their chairs. However, Lucy was not having thieves in this diner!

"Come back here you little shits!" She roared and grabbed them by their collars of their shirts almost making them joke.

Zoro was stopped in his tracks and his shock. *What's with this strength?!*

Lucy no longer bore a pretty smile on her face, but an expression of fury. *These brats!* She thought right before the straw hat boy's neck extended a couple feet. She almost let go of him out of surprise as his head bounced back into place like a bobble head. Had that really happened? Did anybody else see that?

"OW!" He yelled at Lucy, who was practically choking him. "What the hell lady! Let me go!"

Snapping out of it, Lucy yelled back, "As if tiny brat! How dare you try to take advantage of us? Both you. In the kitchen. Now!"

And so Zoro and Luffy ended up in the kitchen grumbling while being forced to wash the dishes they had eaten from. Lucy watched them sternly as they worked.

"Seriously, who walks into a diner without any money? Men these days!" She griped and griped until Zoro couldn't take it anymore.

"Would you shut up!?" He shouted back at her, but she only became angrier.

"Oh no you don't kid!" She said poking a hard finger in his chest. "You need to learn some respect! After you wash the dishes, you're going to mop the floors, and then you'll do the same thing tomorrow! And you'll do it until you pay all 8,000 Beris off! You better be glad Ms. Arga isn't rough on people like you!"

"Motherfuckin-!" *Damn this woman!-,*Zoro thought.

Lucy turned to Luffy just as angry. "And you-huh?! What are you doing!?"

He had broken all the plates that what he was supposed to be washing. It's seems Luffy didn't know where to put the half cleaned white plates when he half-finished them!

"Ah, oops! Hahaha!"

"I'll kill you!" Lucy exploded punching Luffy in the face and deforming his face.

Zoro backed away fast not wanting to be caught in the storm. He caught the other employees giggling at the door of the kitchen.

"Hehe, there she goes again."

"Lucy just can't hold her temper…"

It was Arga who approached Zoro still with an uplifting aura. Laughing she said, "Don't you worry, boy! Lucy's just trying to do her job. Despite the all smiles of this town, there are still the bad apples from time to time. Ever since I hired her, she's been the bodyguard of sorts for the other girls. I doubt she's going to be mad at you forever."

"Bodyguard?" Zoro echoed. Well she was scary despite her looks.

"You must have realized already right?" Arga smirked, "Lucy has one hell of a punch. She can even carry all the cargo herself!"

"Ms. Arga!"

Suddenly, Emily came bursting through the other employees. Pushed out of the way, they became quiet and she spilled.

"Outside! It's him!"

The other's turned to her and froze. Arga's face was no longer gleeful, and the others soon began to whisper. There was only one person "he" could have been.

"Wait, you don't mean-"

"Mr. Raymond?"

Yes, it was Raymond. A real estate manager and the mayor's brother. Outside the diner, he was smugly standing upright with arms behind his back, and this time he came with friends...

Luffy and Zoro peaked their heads out of the kitchen right behind Lucy as the workers and customers of the establishment began to sweat in silence. Arga opened her doors with both hands and walked up to Mr. Raymond without hesitance. She looked up to him arms crossed with no smile.

"This is the third time this month!" Lucy mumbled and then realized the two boys were right behind her. "Get back in the kitchen! If that bastard knows you two are here, he'll think we hired men!"

"Hah?" Luffy instantly complained much too loudly for Lucy's comfort as she shoved both of them inside. It was a good thing he sort of sounded like a woman. Lucy shut the door behind them and began to whisper with urgency.

"Listen here, I'm going to have to have you leave now. Forget about the debt." she said already pulling them towards the back door, "That guy is no good you hear!"

"Wait, why do we have to leave?!" Luffy said

"Why?! Because he's after the diner! If he thinks she hired some men to protect her. He'll sabotage us and bulldoze the diner! Not just that, he'll kill you! For real!"

Their faces became solemn as she dragged them out the door startling Kiki. Taking their aprons, she shoved them away, jogged back up the steps and back into the building. Safe.

Or not.

Just too clear things up, I'd like to give you guys a little information on the two new characters in this story, Lucy and Kiki. Lucy however is not my own character and Kiki is.

Lucy:

Age: 22

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Brown

Height: 5 ft. 7 in.

Weight:?

Kiki:

Age: 16?

Hair: Dark gray

Eyes: Green

Height: 9.5 in.

Weight: 9 lbs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Arga's Diner

Outside the diner, Arga was trying to appease Mr. Raymond.

"Hello, Ms. Arga!" he greeted spreading his arms making wrinkles in his face with a smile. It appeared as if he was expecting to get a hug of some sort or at least a greeting, but the woman did not respond at all. "Ms. Arga you could at least hug me back!"

"What is your business here, Mr. Raymond? I'm afraid we need to get back to work."

*Difficult as usual, Arga!*, Raymond thought to himself, but she couldn't turn him away _again_. The poor man just wanted to have a nice talk. Thought the man who had brought two very buff men along with him just for effect.

"Don't be like that. I just thought you would change your mind after a little thinking time. You can't possibly reject my proposal this time."

"For the last time, I'm not selling the diner! This place is my father and I's treasure! I won't give up on just for some pocket change." Arga proclaimed with strength in her voice. He had come here so many times over the course of two years...Why wouldn't he just give up already!?

"Ms. Arga," Raymond reprimanded, "We are in public! Please use the proper tone of a lady. Now you know your father and I made a deal."

"The deal is over! You're taking this too far."

"Ms. Arga!" Cried the employees in worry. Lucy burst out of the doors and stepped through to the front. She was determined to be smiling and unfazed in this predicament, so she wore her best smile as she stepped forward right behind her boss. And now with those two out of the way, she could focus on driving this ugly guy off.

Arga was probably going to explode any minute now.

"Now, now," the man waved his hands down, seeing Lucy come out, "we really don't want to cause a scene. I've had enough of this Arga."

Lucy was beginning to worry about her exceedingly frantic boss as Luffy and Zoro's heads peeked over the fence to see the commotion. The straw hat boy did not like being told what to do after all. Who was this Raymond Lucy had told them about? He absolutely had to know!

"Hey," Lucy interrupted with a bright, hard smile, "Do you mind if I ask what those guys are there for, Mr. Raymond. I don't think you would need any bodyguards against us pretty ladies would you? Unless you're going to try something..."

He looked at her in his peripheral vision for a couple seconds before answering, "Well, let's tell the truth. Today I've decided to finally take what's mine. And you know this property _is_ mine."

"H-how dare you!" Arga exploded, fury encompassing her. Advancing toward the arrogant man, Lucy had to stop her and pull back.

"Why?" Emily asked joining Lucy trying to push her boss away from getting violent. "She's done everything you've asked. Even her father's house-!"

"No way! Not my diner too!"

The situation was out of control. Raymond has been after Arga's family even before her parents died. They once had a debt to pay to him, but they had already paid it long ago! Now this despicable man was trying to mooch off their previous deal and intimidate poor Arga. Lucy knew that much, but was he really going to force Arga to give up her only memories of her mom and dad?

"I'm sorry, Arga, but I'm going to have all of you removed." said Raymond snapping his fingers twice. The two burly men stepped forward reaching out.

"Lucy…" Arga trembled near tears, staring at the ground. "W-what do I do?"

They seized her and Lucy first making the others scream in alarm. But she had enough of this. That was enough of this man hurting her benefactor. Lucy hated tears the most!

And without another thought, Lucy abruptly kicked the large man who had grabbed them first straight in the face despite the height difference. He was hurled back and straight into his own boss. The other bodyguard appeared so stunned he was unable to react. Arga clasped her hands on her mouth unable to fathom what just happened. With only one kick of a young woman, the face of a muscled man had been smashed and he was flown at least a couple feet!

Lucy settled her leg down with her smile upon her face, "I'd rather you not make my boss cry, or I'll have to put _my_ foot down."

"Shishishishi, that was amazing!"

Taking her by surprise, Lucy turned to her right seeing Luffy come out from atop the fence. Zoro climbed up along with him. Both with smug looks on their faces as Raymond struggled to get an unconscious giant man off of himself.

"You were still here?!" Lucy exclaimed. Though it probably didn't matter anymore. She had already attacked them herself.

That smile on her face, her sternness and devotion to her job and boss, and that powerful kick had made Luffy's day. Lucy was amazing! Absolutely amazing!

Though it appeared like he'd forgotten that she had just been yelling at him only a couple of minutes ago...

He hopped over to her with the biggest smile in town and crossed his arms, "My name is Monkey D. Luffy. You, join my pirate crew!"

Zoro, half expecting this and half not, shook his head. How would they handle a woman aboard he thought, but whatever his captain says goes. He watched Lucy's expression change from shock to confusion to even worse shock.

"Wait you're a pirate?!" She exclaimed. No way. He was so tiny!

"You….You!"

Raymond finally was able to crawl out from the first man and pointed a long bony finger at Lucy. "Little brat! I'll have you arrested for this! I thought I was going to tolerate you for a bit longer, but this was the last straw…! M-my nose! Don't you think I don't know who you really are you fox! I can have you dragged back!"

Her lips became white. What does he know about her? Wasn't itsupposed to be a secret? How does he know?!

Wiping tears from her eyes, it was Arga's turn to step in front of her employees and protect them. "I'm sorry Lucy. You were forced to protect me like that… You don't worry girls! I won't back down."

"Ms. Arga!"

"Yeah, why do we have to listen _that_ guy?"

"Go to hell you creep!"

Dusting himself off, Raymond furiously retaliated, "I knew you'd be trouble. I knew it! Just wait. Next time it will be much different Arga! I am going to finish this and take what's mine!"

With help from his last bodyguard, Raymond was taken away and the several onlookers began their gossip.

"Did you see that?"

"That's Lucy right?"

"Did you see the look on his face?!"

Lucy had seen the look on his face, and she felt like he'd finally gotten what he deserved. But she also felt kind of stupid…

"Ah...I'm sorry Ms. Arga! I made all this even worse didn't I?" She exclaimed to her boss. But Arga wore her usual smile again and set her hands on Lucy's shoulders.

"No, no! Don't be sorry. He was already going to destroy my everything anyway. I think I needed that, but…" The older woman pointed behind Lucy.

There Luffy and Zoro still were. Luffy was "shishishi" -ing all this time. He'd found another crew mate! And she was super strong too.

"Hey, hey! Join my crew, Lucy!" he said once again. He couldn't be happier.

Lucy smiled, "Hahaha, aren't you excited. I had no idea you two were pirates. I'm mean, the sword guy is kind pirate like, but who would've thought?"

"Well, I can't exactly blame you…" Zoro said. It was only the two of them after all. When a pirate comes around, at least ten more follow.

"It's good for you that I happen to like pirates! Maybe I really will let your debt go."

Luffy jumped up, "So you'll join?"

Lucy's smile fell a little, "Uh, about that...I'm kind of busy right now…"

Completely shocked, Luffy exclaimed, "What?! Why?!"

"Did you _not_ just see?" Lucy had to drive Raymond off again and soon. She couldn't go anywhere. "But I'm flattered really."

Pouting, Luffy held his hands to his hips saying, "Then I'll beat the shit outta that guy for you!"

"Huh?" the girls all gasped. Would they really get help from strangers?

"Yeah, come on Zoro!"

"Heh," the swordsman scoffed, "I doubt they'd stand a chance."

"You guys will really help us?" Lucy asked. But they barely knew each other. What was she supposed to say? "I don't have anything to give you in return."

"Huh, ain't it obvious?" Luffy began as he started walking up the steps to the diner, "Join my crew when I beat him up! Shishishi!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Cat Gets To Come Too?

"Where are they?!" Raymond stomped through his giant mansion followed shortly by his entourage of servants and bodyguards. His incredible speed was difficult for them to follow. Why was he so angry, they thought? "Get me the monks!"

He busted through doors and doors until he came into his own office. There were two men in red sitting leisurely on his sofa.

Their red outfits were specifically of Chinese origin and fell to their shins. The older looking man had long dark hair and a small sharp beard looking bored with his tea. His younger partner, who had only just woken up from his nap, was clearly larger than him and only had a black Mohawk atop his bald head. They both snapped their heads to the angry man who had burst in.

Raymond angrily sped straight past them and slammed his palms on his desk. He flinched away seeming to regret his angry lashing out, and in the next moment tried to calm himself down.

Whipping back around after taking a deep breath, Raymond addressed the men who didn't seem all that interested in his moody attitude. "It seems I need to use you sooner than I had first thought, esteemed monks. That damned woman needs to be put in her place!"

"You mean Lucy," the older man replied, "Well, she's never been very compliant in the first place. We would like to thank you again, Mr. Raymond."

"Yeah, but we should really give her some credit, Yutora," the youngest laughed, "Looks like she's still as feisty as ever. We should be proud of her!"

"Hardly."

"I don't care!" Raymond exclaimed pacing in front of his desk. The livid man's shoulders trembled as he rounded the desk and stopped right in front of these two men. "I want her out of the way! With you two, Black Beak Yutora and Iron Arm Yakumo, that _will_ happen, right?"

Yutora laughed standing from his seat, "Of course. That girl has been out of touch for a year now. She'll be no match for us."

"We'll snap her neck no problem," Yakumo added, holding a finger to his neck and sticking his tongue out. A look of distaste appeared on Yutora's face as he moved to walk out the door and his underclassmen followed behind.

The angry real estate man turned to another man who had been following him the whole way through the mansion along with the other servants. He was a giant man bigger than the previous two bodyguards of his with short brown hair and a square face. "Ivan, go follow them. I don't trust them yet. Make sure every obstacle is taken care of."

Ivan silently nodded his head and makes a sharp turn to follow the two monks who were leisurely strolling down the hall.

Two monks and a giant bodybuilder, and they are all after one girl.

Lucy.

Lucy couldn't help but reveal her bright smile. She had always wanted to go out to sea ever since she had moved to the island, but she didn't think an opportunity like this would come to her so soon! She most definitely hadn't expected a pair of pirates to come and ask her to be a pirate along with them, but either way she was happy.

After old man Raymond left, pity was rained upon by their neighbors. The diner was closed for the day to the regular customer's dismay, and the Arga had the younger employees go home.

Lucy, Arga, Emily, and the two men watched them reluctantly walk off with worry in their eyes. Lucy smiled sadly at them hoping to cheer them up. All four of them were even younger than her, and they must have been questioning if they would even have a job tomorrow.

The last five in the diner began to make preparations. Arga went to her office to secure both the money and the deed while Emily said her goodbyes to Lucy in the kitchen.

"You guys make sure to be careful." The woman told Lucy holding her shoulders. Despite her usual stoic countenance, there was a small wrinkle in her brow this time. Lucy patted her hands and chuckled.

"Don't worry, don't worry! We'll be just fine."

Emily was quiet for a second before sighing, "Lucy," she said, pulling Lucy away from the two boys' ear, "I know the straw hat boy said he'd take care of Raymond, but how exactly is that going to happen?"

"Hmm?" Lucy crossed her arms appearing to think, "Well, you know how that stupid old man works. He just loves his big bad muscle men. You can bet he's coming with some sort plan to get rid of us with force."

"Well, yeah, but how are they going to fend them off? Who knows how many of them there will be. We only have three people who can fight, and two of them aren't exactly as reliable as the other to me."

Lucy laughed a bit nervously, "Um, to tell you the truth I have no idea, _but_ it'll be a nice story for reference, right?"

" _Lucy!"_

"Hey! Hey, chill," The young woman patted Emily's hair, "They're pirates, right? They must a have a way to fend off the marines at least. I've got a feeling those guys' confidence isn't just for show. And at least I'm here. It'll all be fine!"

Sighing again Emily asked, "Are you sure?"

Lucy backed away as she reassured her poor friend, "Yeah, I'm very sure, and it's the least I can do for all you guys have done for me. So you can go without any worries, okay?"

Emily sighed her final sigh and frowned, but she stepped away. "Alright, I'll trust you on this one. I'll be right back. _Don't_ get the diner trashed by the time I return!"

Lucy laughed as her coworker left through the kitchen door waving a final time before returning to her potential crewmates who were currently... raiding the fridge of all it's meat and booze.

Laughing dryly, she rubbed her temples thinking, *I _really_ hope I'm right.*

Arga came into the kitchen expecting to see three warriors ready to fight, but instead she saw one woman and two men wrestling in front of the fridge.

"L-Lucy?" Her lips twitched as she watched the straw hat boy try to wrench the fridge door back open, but Lucy had finally managed to catch him and the scary swordsman by their necks. "Is now the time to be playing around?'

"Ah-" Lucy quirked a smile as if she were just caught doing something bad, and shot up while taking the men's breathe right with her. "B-boss! Ahaha, is everything secured on your part?"

"Gah-stupid woma- let go!-"

"Ah-gaha- my throu-Ow!"

"Yeah, but I'm not so sure about _your_ part…"

"Hahaha…" Lucy finally dropped Luffy and Zoro like two sacks of potatoes (silently judging them). "Looks like these guys are real gluttons. Boss, can you make sure they _stay out of the kitchen_ while I go get my stuff?"

"Sure…" Arga replied noting that glare her employee had given to the two boys gagging on the floor. She watched Lucy speed walk into the locker room, and then shifted to peer down at the boys still catching their breath. "Sooo, you two _can_ fight right?"

"O' course!" they both barked.

Inside the locker room, Lucy grabbed her white bag and shifted through it to find it. A leather black whip was tugged out rolled up together. She normally used such a thing for...things she'd rather not talk about. It was given to her a long time ago though and rarely used now.

In the time she had lived here, she was able to avoid any serious problems. The last time she punched the shit out of someone was a fourteen year old thief breaking into her apartment.

She sighed at her last thought and lost track of what she was originally doing. In her bag was also a seven hundred page book. It was the first part of The Open Sea. Lucy has already read it before, but since she wasn't very well off she couldn't get very many new books all the time. She worked her butt off trying to grow her little library at home.

By the time Lucy had been lost in her thoughts, Arga had given up on stopping the men from raiding her fridge. She leaned on a pristine white counter and turned away from them. Coincidentally, she happened to be looking at the small bag of cat food that belonged to…

"Lucy!"

Originally off in her own world, the young blonde shot up from her book. Arga barged through the door holding Kiki's bag of food.

"Ah, what? What happened? Is he here?"

Arga stopped at the door, "What? Oh, no it's not Raymond. I meant your cat! We forgot about him."

Gasping, Lucy ran out, ignoring the gluttons savagely eating and drinking, and straight to the back door. She slammed it open to Kiki trying to bite off his leash again.

Happy to see him still there and alive, she sighed largely and stumbled down the stairs coming to crouch down to him. He was currently trying to claw her face again as Arga followed her with the cat food.

"I'm sorry, kitty~ please don't be mad at me! Let me feed you now." Lucy cried rubbing the scratch on her cheek as her boss came crouching next to her. She watched her pour the kibbles into the green food bowl.

"Hehe, here you go."

Well aware that he wouldn't eat if they didn't keep their distance, Lucy grabbed Arga's wrist and retreated back to the stairs.

Suddenly she realized, "What am I going to do with him? I'll have to leave after today. Boss, you don't have time for a cat, do you?"

"Oh sweetie I would love to, but you know how many dogs I have at home…" Arga cursed at herself seeing Lucy's face fall. "Lucy, what were _you_ going to do with it in the first place?

The girl rubbed the back of her neck sighing, "Well, I kind of just found him you know...I wasn't planning on keeping him, but then I got attached."

"So, you're going to keep him."

"Yup."

Behind them, the cat in question, who had finally begun to eat a bit ago, stiffened. He suddenly glared at the women from afar, but it's not as though they noticed.

"He's sooo cute!"

"Haha, cute huh? You back inside with new scratches every day." Arga chuckled, but forced herself to try to be serious, "That's beside the point though. You need to look for a place for him to stay, or set him free on the streets…"

Lucy looked over her shoulder to Kiki. He was slowly and suspiciously eating his kitty kibble leering right at her. However, ignoring that, all she saw was a ruffled, dirty, and injured young tom. He was hurt by people and left to fend for himself. She wanted to help the poor thing in any way possible…

In her heart felt thoughts, Lucy wasn't paying quite enough attention to those increasingly angry claws.

*That cat is definitely not as pitiful as you think Lucy. It seems only you think its cute.*

As her boss chuckled, Lucy let out a big sigh, "What should I do?" She didn't just want to leave him be, but she was so close to going off to fulfill her dream! Was that not more important?

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Luffy's head finally emerged from the refrigerator. "Zoro, where'd Lucy and the Boss Lady go?" He asked between munches.

Roronoa himself was in the middle of a mean pig leg as he looked up to his captain, "Huh, I think they went out that door." The swordsman pointed over to the wide open backdoor.

Poking his head out the door, Luffy saw his newest friend pouting at a dirty ball of fluff. And that fluff sure had a mean glare.

"What is that?" The boy blurted out. Both women turned to him a bit startled at his voice.

"Oh, straw hat boy!"

"Luffy! Finally finished off the food huh…" Lucy mumbled.

"That. What's that?" Luffy said pointing to the angry fur ball.

"Oh that's Kiki."

"Kiwi?"

"No, Kiki."

"What is it?"

"Can't you tell, straw hat?" Arga said light heartedly understanding his inability to tell, "Kiki is Lucy's adorable cat! She just picked him up one day, and he's been staying here since. Be careful though, he has quite the temper."

"No way! That's one weird cat. Hahaha!"

The moment the boy began to laugh, Kiki bared his fangs. Yet it was Lucy who smacked him into the wall. "Don't laugh at him! Can't you see he's sensitive?"

"No, I think you just made it angrier…" Zoro said from the steps.

Lucy snapped back at him, "You shut up!" from below and crossed her arms. Why were these two her only options anyway? They were so insensitive!

As the young woman pondered more about being on a boat with two weirdo men, Kiki was shrinking deeper into his dark corner. His low growl wanted to capture that stupid woman's attention. When was she going to take all these nuisances away?

Arga caught wind of its tiny glare and sighed to herself, *you're all making it worse…You three are giving the poor thing stroke.*

"Geez, can't you see that you're scaring him? I want Kiki to like me at least a little when I leave." Lucy whined letting out a sniffle and dropping her shoulders.

Luffy tilted his head, "Hm? Why do you have to leave it? Isn't it funny?" Walking over to the panicked fur ball, he tried to poke at it resulting in more glaring.

"Are you an idiot?" Lucy asked quickly snatching the boy away from dangerous claws, "You said you wanted me to join your pirate crew, right? That means I have to leave the island."

As he was unknowingly saved from sharp claws, Luffy smiled all across his face, "Ahahaha, oh yea! Hm, but that doesn't make sense. He's your fur ball thing, right? Why don't we bring it with us?"

For three seconds, a silence spread upon the area until expressions began to divert.

"Really!?" Lucy gasped grasping Luffy's hands tightly.

"Luffy!" Zoro shouted right over her head, "In case you haven't notice, that's a cat!"

"T-that's one way think of it…" Arga mumbled trying to imagine Kiki staying still on a boat.

"Duh, Zoro. I know." Luffy replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. By this time Lucy was hopping up and down the alley and ran back inside in a hurry.

"Haha, says the kid who couldn't tell about a minute ago."

But Zoro ignored his captain's lack of brains and came down the steps, "We can't take that to sea-!"

"Kiki! You can come with us. Isn't that amazing?" Lucy said running right back out with a sack currently stuffed with cat food, an unused brush and a toy.

"Don't ignore the obvious, woman!" The swordsman shouted watching her pour the food in the cat bowl down the confused cat's mouth and stuffing it in the bag. She left the cat to munch as she closed the bag tightly.

"You worry too much, Mister Swordsman. It'll be more interesting the more characters we have." Lucy said walking up to the grumpy green man and ended up being just as tall, "And that means I'll have more to write!"

Being inside the diner for the first time, Kiki the cat was not in the best mood.

"So you're really going to take him with you, Lucy?" Arga wondered holding the cat bag her employee had packed.

"Yea!" Lucy replied wearing her best smile, "I know it's kind of weird, but now I can part ways with one less person! And cats are good for the soul, right?"

"Mroww…" Kiki groaned.

"Ow! Kiki!" Lucy exclaimed clamping her thighs shut so he wouldn't get away. She stuck her index finger in her mouth quickly and looked ruefully at her tiny attacker. "Damn cat…"

"Hey, hey," Luffy whined, "When is that angry old man coming? I'm tired of waiting already!"

While Lucy wrapped Kiki's arm in bandages despite it's growling, Arga answered the boy. She looked outside the window where Zoro was beginning to fall asleep. "Who knows honestly...Raymond said he would be coming soon, but who knows what he's thinking in his head."

"Ehh? Why don't we just go to him?"

"Ah, let's not be so hasty."

Lucy looked at her boss's face. She was worried the diner would be bulldozed if unguarded. Luffy huffed in frustration and got up to his feet. He ran off to the entrance saying, "I'm gonna go look for him and then I'm gonna beat him up!"

"What?" Lucy blurted shooting up from her seat, "Luffy wait!"

"Hm, what's happening?" Zoro mumbled from his corner and then realized his captain was suddenly leaving. The doors were left right open as Luffy scrambled down into the afternoon street through the people.

"Angry old guy!" The entire town heard this cry along the streets as Lucy ran to the door and startled the residents.

"That idiot! Does he even know where he's going? Raymond's house is east!" She turned to the green haired one and said, "What are we going to do now?"

"Well, who knows?"

"Who knows?! He's your captain. Don't you know how to deal with him?"

Zoro scratched his neck and yawned, "To be honest, it's only about a week since I met the guy. He's just as weird to me as he is to you, but as long as he doesn't mess with my goal then he's fine as my captain...What are you doing?"

"Banging my head." Lucy scrunched up her side ponytail in frustration. That little bastard just ran off into the city without any clue of where he was going! There was no way he's going to find Raymond that way! His friend over here wasn't helping either! *What do I do?*

"Lucy," Arga began as she set down the cat. Lucy whipped around, not knowing what to say to her boss, "Someone needs to go look for him."

She gasped, knowing that was exactly what Arga didn't want, being separated. "But boss,"

Arga shook her head and approached her. Placing a hand on Zoro's shoulder she said, "No, its fine. I have this strong looking fellow here after all. You go looking for the straw hat boy while we hold down the fort. Right, Mister Swordsman?"

Zoro could clearly tell she was nervous. Despite her smiling face, it was much too stiff. But it was also true that his idiot captain wasn't going to solve anything by running around recklessly. Last time, he had Coby, but this time he was on his own out in this new town. Sighing, he agreed, "It doesn't matter to me. Even if you guys don't make it, that's just more opponents for me."

Lucy looked straight in his eyes. This guy really meant that. Wondering if he was a little crazy, Lucy calmed down and nodded. "Okay, I'll be right back Boss. Just take care of Kiki and hopefully we'll make it in time."

And just like that Lucy grabbed something like a rope out her other packed bag and ran out the door. She ran through the town thinking one thing, *It's good for the story...It's good for the story…* However, she was just really wondering if it was really okay to join a pirate crew with such an irresponsible idiot as captain.


End file.
